In the Women's Locker Room
by vonne-2006
Summary: Just 4 chapters! Each chapter talks about something


In The Women's WWE Locker Room  
  
Torrie Wilson walks in while Trish and ivory were talking  
  
Torrie: Hey Ivory! Hey Trish!  
  
Ivory and Trish: Hey Torrie!  
  
Trish: Congratulations on the magazine!  
  
Ivory: Yeah! You're bolder than I am  
  
Torrie; Thanks! You know what? It was funny doing' it. I felt scared at first but after a while I got use to it. Do ya'll have a match or something?  
  
Ivory: Yeah, we do! Mud Match against Jazz & Victoria  
  
Torrie: Hope ya'll have a good time and win the match  
  
Trish: don't you have a match to?  
  
Torrie: yeah, bikini match against Sable  
  
Trish: good Luck!! Even though you know your going to win  
  
Trish and Ivory left  
  
Torrie (talking to herself): I know I am going to win. But got to find some.. I got it! I know this will help me.  
  
Mud Match:  
  
JR: I wonder what she found?  
  
The King: Is it SKIMPY? Does it show puppies? Oh JR I want to see it.  
  
JR: Will you calm down? Ladies and Gentleman there will be a Mud Match, Trish Stratus and Ivory against jazz and Victoria. It's coming live and.. NEXT!  
  
King: PUPPY POWER  
  
JR: Were Back! Ladies and Gentlemen. They're uncovering the fighting surface.  
  
King: yeah! Bring the girls out have.  
  
Someone music hits  
  
King: It's Trish and Ivory!!! It's Trish!!!! It's Ivory  
  
Lillian: At a combined weight of 280 pounds, the team of Ivory and Trish Stratus!  
  
Ivory and Trish is standing on the ramp when..  
  
JR: Oh!!!!!! Jazz and Victoria catch Trish and Ivory of guard  
  
King: Oh, Oh, oh, o!!! They just threw Trish and ivory off the ramp into the mud  
  
JR: They should get on easy win. Oh! Not Today! Jazz meant chomp Ivory, but she countered and threw Jazz in the mud.  
  
King: PUPPY POWER  
  
JR: yes indeed! Ivory.wow!! Ivory just kicked Jazz and she landed at the bottom.  
  
King: Yeah! Oh Yes! Spank t! Spank it! Spank it! Ha Ha Ha Ha  
  
JR: Ivory is spanking the heck out of Jazz!! Trish just chomps Victoria!! What a minute. here comes Jazz! Jazz pulls Trish by the hair in the mud. Jazz is trying to frown Trish. Jazz pulls Trish and held her. Victoria chomps Trish 5 times.  
  
King: Wow! These women are putting there all in this. Wow! Ivory just speared Jazz! Now, she's choking jazz!  
  
JR: Give her what she deserves!! Yeah! Get her Ivory!  
  
JR and King: OH NO!  
  
JR: Ivory sees Victoria coming!! Victoria runs to ivory! What the world? ..  
  
King: They just collided! Both of them with for a running clothesline and they.  
  
JR: Both just landed in the mud. Wait a minute.. Trish is going after the falling Victoria. Hold on she's.  
  
KING: YES! SPANK IT! SPANK IT! SPANK IT! SPANK IT!  
  
JR: Here comes Jazz and Victoria! What?!.If that is Victoria who is that Trish is spanking?  
  
JR and King: That Was Ivory!  
  
JR: She was spanking Ivory. Ivory's down and Trish is.  
  
JR and King: OH NO!!!  
  
JR: Trish is getting double teamed by Jazz and Victoria.  
  
King: what are they trying to do to poor Trish?  
  
JR: Oh my goodness! They just double choke slammed her outside on the concrete. This looks over folks!  
  
King: No, it don't! There to busy arguing! It looks like their arguing about who is going to pin Trish. Jazz gets down on Trish.  
  
Referee: 1.2.  
  
JR: Victoria pulls Jazz and gets on Trish.  
  
Referee: 1.2.  
  
JR: Jazz pulled Victoria off Trish  
  
Victoria: What are you doing?  
  
Jazz: That's my victory!!!!!!  
  
Victoria: Oh Yeah!!!  
  
JR: Victoria!! Victoria just kicked Jazz in the stomach, and now she setting her up for she did it!!!! Victoria just..  
  
King: Just gave Jazz a powerful power bomb!!!!  
  
JR: Ivory is snicking up Victoria!! Yes!! Ivory kicked Victoria and gave her a Poison Ivory.  
  
Referee: 1.2.3.  
  
Lillian: Your winners are Ivory and Trish Stratus  
  
JR: Ivory has done it!!! She Pinned Victoria!! Ivory has done it!  
  
King Ivory!! Go Ivory!!! Now Look!! Victoria and Jazz are arguing again!!!  
  
Look at them!!! Grow up you lost!!! Wait a minute.Ivory and Trish just pushed both of them in the mud.  
  
King and JR laughs 


End file.
